1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door stops, and particularly to metal, floor-mounted, backstop type door stops. Specifically, these door stops comprise a quarter-spherical backstop portion having a substantially vertical backstop face, an integral flat tongue mounting portion extending away from the bottom of the backstop face and having an aperture for use in mounting the door stop to the floor, and an integral anchor member extending downwardly from the bottom end of the quarter-spherical backstop portion which is adapted to fit into a mounting hole in the floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art door stops to which this invention relates have been thick, heavy, cast-metal pieces which, because having been manufactured by casting, have embodied many inherent disadvantages and undesirable features.
Because these door stops have been manufactured by casting methods in the past, they have by necessity been quite thick and heavy, being more than one-sixteenth of an inch in thickness. This minimum thickness required by the casting process has also required that the tongue mounting member be this minimum thickness above the floor. This minimum thickness of the tongue member has required that the bottom of the door be at least this distance above the floor so to be able to pass over the tongue member and engage the backstop face. However, many times it is necessary or desirable to provide a door whose bottom edge rides only a short distance over the floor. Because the door stop of this invention can be manufactured from relatively thin sheet metal, the tongue member can be made to rest a very minimal distance off of the floor.
Further, the prior art door stops related to this invention have in the past used a solid round integral anchor member. Because this anchor member was round, it did not provide any restriction against rotative movement about the anchor should the screw or bolt at the other end come loose. Another feature of this invention provides that the anchor be semi-circular rather than fully round. Therefore, when inserted into a mating semi-circular mounting hole in the floor, the anchor could by itself prevent rotation about itself should the fastening means at the other end fail.